


Mastery

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Questionable Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several days had passed since he and Ilphère had attended the rites at the little house across from the Black Down, but as Sanadhìl sorted his thoughts before he fell asleep, he found that the event still captured his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

Several days had passed since he and Ilphère had attended the rites at the little house across from the Black Down, but as Sanadhìl sorted his thoughts before he fell asleep, he found that the event still captured his mind. He’d known since he’d met him that Earric was more than he seemed. He was curious, yes – what power did the demon have, and what goals? He was less certain of what price he was willing to pay to satisfy that curiousity, or indeed what he might have already paid. Was this a situation he could control? Tomorrow, he hoped, he could afford more time to look in to his options. His affirmation did little to quiet his troubled mind, and he found the line between sleep and meditation more blurry than usual.

The scene replayed in his mind: the masked girl, Phedre, harmless kissing, and suddenly Earric.

“Kiss me,” he’d said. And at the time, he’d thought why not? Now he knew it was an alien thought. It was not a spell, but his will had broken too easily nonetheless. Had it been the same for Ilphère, or has she had less cause to resist? Earric was handsome, certainly. Sandhìl had noted it at their first meeting, but it wasn’t something that had personally affected him. Just an observation. He was tall, fit, curly hair kept longer than was currently the style (though not as long as his own). Intense and flirtatious green eyes that sometimes couldn’t quite mask his deeper hunger. The others, he’d said, weren’t important. Only that wasn’t right. He’d said they weren’t clever – not enough to understand the bigger picture.

And Phedre. Where did she fit in? He kissed her, and she smiled, sucking his tongue. She reminded him of Rashena – experienced, hedonistic, and manipulative. Phedre was the face of their operation, but it was a compelling face. She pressed herself against him, and he could feel the hardness of her nipples though her robe and his own shirt. It was enjoyable, but it lacked the deeper intimacy, and the electricity of his prior sexual experiences. He felt even more disconnected in his recollection, with his mind less firmly anchored to his body. He closed his eyes to kiss her again, and Earric closed in behind him, so that he was sandwiched between husband and wife, the opposite of how he’d seen them approach Ilphère.

His heightened awareness of the other man persisted, so that his thoughts stuck with the strong arms that held him from behind, even as Phedre began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands along his chest and tracing its hollows. With skin pressed against bare skin, it was like an attunement. He could feel the other man’s hardness pressing into his backside though their trousers. Sanadhìl was already aroused from Phedre’s attentions, but when Earric craned his head to whisper to him, lips grazing the lobe of his ear, a shock went through him that sent disconcerting shivers of desire down his spine. The mask he’d been wearing was gone, like the faceless redhead who’d first approached him, and he felt dangerously exposed.

“I am your master,” the demon declared with hot breath and cool control. Yet Sanadhìl found the will to turn, to meet those commanding green eyes, and to deny their power.

“No.” The refusal gave him a greater thrill. Earric’s lust was greater than his own, as was his need. His smile was bemused, but there was a glimmer of something else – uncertainly or annoyance?

“It will be worth it. Trust me.” Echoes of their conversation. Phedre was behind him, pressing up against him still, keeping him fixed between them. He let her worship his body, thinking she helped control him.

“Show me,” he demanded. Earric opened his mouth to deny him, but Sanadhìl leaned closer, sliding his hands up to the other man’s shoulders. “Kiss me,” he demanded in turn, and was rewarded first with a smile of satisfaction, and then with acquiescence.  
Again, there was the sense of closeness, heightening their connection, and the taste of blood. But this time, he kissed back. Phedre murmured something he couldn’t hear, reaching around with expert hands to undo his trousers, pushing them down over his slim hips. She took his cock in one hand and reached to liberate her husband’s, massaging both. Earric, taller and stronger, cradled Sanadhìl’s head in his hands, caressing, then pinching, the sensitive skin of his ears. Their teeth clicked together, lips pressing hard enough to bruise as Earric drank deeply of whatever essence sustained him.

His knees felt weak, but his spirit flared like a newborn star. He pushed back, forcing his self on his would-be master, tracking the channels of his power back to their source, and reaching out to touch it with his mind. Something filled him, overwhelming, alien and dark – but not beyond his ken. He pulled away before he was lost, biting down on Earric’s tongue to make him disengage. The taste of blood lingered on his lips, but he wasn’t sure whose. They were both breathing heavily, but the other man seemed intoxicated. Sanadhìl leaned against him, Phedre still providing support from behind, winding his hair through her hands and planting kisses and love bites at the base of his neck.

“You want me,” he panted.

“Yesss…” The answer was choked with lust and inhumanity.

He could almost laugh. “Then give yourself to me.”

Earric just nodded, sliding his hands down along Sanadhìl’s throat, to his chest, pushing away lightly. Phedre came to stand beside him, and he bend to kiss her as she guided him down to his knees. She licked a thin trail of blood off his lower lip, then crouched in front of him, supporting his hands on her thighs.

Sanadhìl gloried in the rush of power, taking his prick in his own hand as Earric splayed himself open, ready and eager. He used his fingers first, testing his response. The other man moaned. “More,” Phedre begged for him, drinking in the scene with hungry eyes.

He was as hard as ironwood as he slid his fingers out of Earric’s hot ass, aligning the head of his cock with the hole and pushing, slowly at first. He’d done this with Rashena to. The first time, she’d been convinced that his human blood made him dangerously fertile, and that her other precautions weren’t enough to keep from getting with child. They’d both enjoyed it enough to keep going regardless. This was different. It was more than bodies – Earric’s hips gave him less to hold, and when he reached around and tangled his fingers with Phedre’s, Earric’s cock twitched jerkily in their hands.

It was the power – the control that he’d never seemed able to wrestle away from his former lover. The darkness haunted the edges of his vision, teasing and arousing him more. If he didn’t understand it yet, he would, and on his own terms. He fucked harder as Earric grunted beneath him, choking back louder outbursts against his wife’s tongue. His breathing came harder and harder, and he knew it had to be soon, until a familiar sensation coursed through his body…

It took a few minutes for the coughing to subside. He’d woken up doubled over with an attack, but despite it all, his balls still ached. Images of his dream burned against his closed eyes as he struggled to get his body under control, wiping black-flecked spittle from his chin. His cock was still as hard as a rock, but he wasn’t sure he could wank to release without his lungs threatening to burst in protest. Instead, he tried to wean his thoughts away from the leaders of the Order of the Black Down by thinking about tamer desirables he’d known.

It was early morning once he’d worked himself up to a disappointingly straightforward climax. His mind remained unsettled, the disturbing dream counteracting sleep’s benefits. It wouldn’t do, he realized, to remain so fixated. It was dangerous and unhealthy. It was also implausible to think that he could so easily control the situation he’d gotten himself in to. No. He didn’t dare put off his research any longer, and what’s more, he didn’t dare leave himself sexually vulnerable. He rose to clean himself, mentally assessing his local options for satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
